Well this should be fun
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: Ace was on her way to state prison when a small town sheriff hopes aboard the bus and changes their course. Now she has to play her game smart to stay alive and make a new life for herself. The only thought going through her head? this should be fun. TxOC


**Alpha: Supness people?**

**Tye: seriously? don't you think you've crossed the border line now with this story?**

**Alpha: Nope!**

**Tye: But the dude kills people.**

**Alpha: So does your face! Please enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>Blowing my black hair out of my face I growled. I loved the way my bangs looked but damn they could get annoying. Most of the time they just wanted to stab my eyes out. I already can't see out of one I don't need to be completely blind. My left eye is screwed up do to a nasty scar traveling over it. I can't make out details or shapes through it but its easy to see movement. The pink of the scar stood out easy on my pale as hell skin. It matches the one on my left shoulder. I looked around the bus I was stuck on with my pale purple eyes and grimaced. My leg wouldn't stop shaking up and down from boredom. I fidgeted in my seat again only to get a swift smack on my shoulder from one of the guards. His name was Johnson and he was probably abused as a child, not physically no, but definitely verbally. His family most likely used him all his life and pushed him around. Now that he's a guard he feels empowered over us convicts. He definitely abuses his power like most guards do. His hair was blonde and thinning with blue eyes and wrinkles all over his fat face.<p>

I swiftly kicked out at him falling back on the convict next to me who pushed me to the floor. I wasn't well liked among the other criminals so it wasn't shocking when none of them bothered to help. I didn't care. If the bastards wanted to just sit there they could. I didn't need their help. The guard pulled on my leg bringing me from between the seats and into the isle. I kicked up my legs and nailed the fat ass in the stomach and balled up rolling down the isle of the stopping bus and hitting the back of the driver's seat. The driver just stayed put in his seat staring out the window, as if waiting for someone to walk up. I didn't pay much attention too busy pushing myself up and glaring at Johnson who walked forward. By now all the other convicts were hollering and banging against all the windows. I was the only woman on this bus and it looked as if I had more balls than anyone else in the vicinity. The guard tried to bring down his baton on my head but I dodged to the left and rammed my body into his. He fell to the ground and suddenly a loud shot went off. All the guys immediately quieted down and sat back in their seats.

I paused before looking over my right shoulder at the man standing next to the driver holding a shotgun in his hand. He looked older but not completely useless. The uniform he had on labeled him as a sheriff and the gold name tag said his name was Hoyt. Holy shit are those his eyebrows? I thought they were rats! He spit some dip out on the floor and scowled at all of us. The guard on the floor suddenly shot his arm out and cracked my left knee with the baton. I fell to the ground in pain as Johnson got up. "Oi!" The new sheriff on board shouted out causing the guard to glare at him blood dripping from his lip. "Now you're gonna calm down right now." He meant it too. He didn't look like he was gonna take any shit.

"I don't think so," The guard spat out wiping his mouth. "We got a schedule to keep and I don't need some hillbilly with a gun telling me what to do." The sheriff looked at him for a moment before striking the guard in the face with the handle of the gun. I backed up to keep Johnson from crushing me. After all I am only 4'9".

Squinting at the rest of the conscious people on the bus he demanded, "All right, everyone off the bus." He walked up to me and said, "You first Missy. I don't trust you." I just smirked at him and walked off making sure to step on Johnson's back before trudging out the door of the bus and leaning against the side. The rest of the boys were lined up outside and the sheriff went through yelling about how worthless they were and about how they should feel like piles of shit for the pathetic ways they've lived their lives. Once he was done with that he ordered them back on the bus and turned to me.

I just smiled back and asked, "How has your day been sunshine?" I couldn't help being a smart ass. It just came out naturally. I think I lack that filter that's between your brain and your mouth. Not that I care if I insult someone. They can get the hell up over it if they have an issue.

Giving a sarcastic smile back he answered, "Why just lovely sweetie pie." He went to hit me in the face with the shot gun like he did Johnson but I ducked out of the way and grabbed the pistol from his hip holster. We stared down each other guns pointed at foreheads. "You sure you know what you're doin'?" Hoyt asked squinting at me with a smile. I just smirked and pulled the trigger. He stood still raising an eyebrow before turning around to see behind him. Johnson laid on the ground a pretty little dot in between his eyes and the emergency gun still clutched in his hand.

"Pretty damn sure," I replied back lowering the gun before tossing it back to the man. He caught it slightly surprised before scowling at me. Before he could yell anything at me I said, "Now I think me and you can make a deal." He crossed his arms and waited for me to continue. "This little town of yours doesn't seem to be doin' too good and I really don't feel like going back to prison." I walked over to the bus and banged on the side. "Free meat for you and a place to stay till I can get a new identity straightened out for me."

Sneering the sheriff growled out. "Now what makes you think I would eat them?"

"Oh it doesn't taste bad," I interjected innocently, "Quite good if you cook it right actually." When he smiled I tilted my head in confusion. "Yes?"

"Lil' missy I think you could fit in just fine around here."

"Not sure whether I should take that as a compliment," I replied dryly giving the man a blank look.

"Just get in the damn bus and tell the driver to follow me," he said dryly. I gave a salute and bounced over to Johnson reaching down and grabbing the keys to take off my hand cuffs before throwing them back on the ground and hopping up the steps off the bus one at a time. The driver looked over at me in fear when he saw I was freely walking around out of my cuffs.

"Sheriff said to follow him," I said leaning against his seat and looking back to wink at the boys in the back of the bus. Thinking I was getting us all out of prison they smiled and bumped fists together. Poor idiots. They didn't even realize when their lives are about to end. Of course, it won't be much longer til they understand that, though they'll be free, they won't be able to live life ever again. I chuckled at the thought and watched the sheriff car driving in front of the bus. "Y'know," I started looking lazily at the nervous bus driver, "I thought this year was gonna be pretty crappy. I mean it's 1969. I just turned 27 and was on my way to state, but now, well, now I'm off with a sheriff about to have a nice home cooked meal and a nice warm bed to sleep in." I laughed out loud at how amazing my day was turning out much to the discomfort of everyone on the bus. I had quite the reputation among the penile system. Outstanding counts of theft, arson, and murder were all over my file. I'd be put in for a few months before breaking out with the help of some inside turncoats. I liked to think of myself as the Ace of Spades. Kinda like the Joker from the batman comics but not quite. I do a little more than the harmless pranks he started off doing. I'm much more like how he's starting to seem; a psychopath with no remorse for the fun I have, even though the damage is quite horrible. I did a little jig out of excitement and giggled when we stopped at an old worn out gas station. The sheriff got out of his car and walked to the bus.

I quickly opened the door for him and grinned. "Alright Missy you get your skinny ass off and go inside." I did as I was told as he talked with the rest of the boys. "The rest of you are gonna stay on here and follow me back to my place. Got it?" I didn't stay to hear the answer. I didn't care and it didn't matter. They were just gonna end up meatloaf anyways. The gas station was pretty nasty. The wall paper was coming off and the meat in the glass counters were covered in flies. I wasn't too keen on staying in here. It was stuffy and I didn't like to be crowded. That's the entire reason for the fight on the bus. After the fight Johnson would have taken me off the buss for a while to tell me how much better he was than I could ever be and I could get a breather.

"Who the hell are you?" An woman's voice sounded behind me. I turned and looked back. The woman was older and smoking a hand rolled cigarette. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her glasses were wide and dusty. I smiled in return to her annoyed grimace. "Did the sheriff let you off here?" She growled out flicking off the ashes at the end of her nicotine stick.

I gave a smirk and walked over to the table sitting at one of the chairs. "Yeah," I answered flicking out the pocket knife I took from Johnson. It's not like he's gonna miss it. "Made a deal with him." Looking up at her with half lidded eyes. "A good three months worth of food for a place to stay for a while." She tensed up for a second and was about to ask a question but I cut her off. "The names Ace. Nice to meet ya."

She glared before answering, "My name's Luda Mae. I'm the sheriff's momma. You stayin' with him means you gonna be stayin' with the rest of us." She did not seem to happy about me living with them. She was probably the matriarch of the house and didn't want another alpha bitch coming in and taking over. "There's four of us livin' in the house. Uncle Monty, Hoyt, Tommy, and myself. We all have chores and pull our own weight. Don't think that because you got some food for us means you get a free stay." I just stared at the woman with some respect. She knew how she wanted her house lived and would enforce it.

Standing I walked over to the counter and leaned on it as well. "No problem," I stated curtly. I then leaned up and asked, "Now how do I get to the house. I don't want that boy of yours going through my stuff. Some of it is dangerous and I wouldn't want him to hurt himself." With a wink I stood back up and went to the door waiting for her to tell me where to go. The two of us were gonna have some issues. I don't take to kind to rules. I'm an anarchist at heart and really don't know how to follow rules set down that I don't agree with. Growling Luda Mae gave me the directions. I had to go through the woods and a bunch of pastures.

Seeing that there wasn't any reason to stay and try to out bitch the woman I left quickly and made it through the woods in no time. The pastures didn't seem like it would be to far from the house. I began to cut through and looked at all the cows in the pasture. I took a step but jumped back quickly in order to keep my left foot. The bear trap that had slammed shut tipped over on its side. Deciding that following the road or riding on the back of a cow would be the best choice I back tracked through the pasture and began to walk around them on the dirt road. I walked for a few minutes before another figure appeared in front of me and I raced forward slightly to see who it was. Then I stopped when I saw that they were about two feet taller than me and built like an ox. I may have the attitude of a chihuahua but even I know when someone could kill me by just sitting on me. I paused and noticed that the guy in front of me did too. His hair was thick and to his broad shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at me and I could see a leather mask over his mouth and nose. I may be one tough mother fucker but I think this guy takes the cake.

Slightly unsure of whether or not buddy boy there was gonna go b-rated horror movie on me I raised my shoulders slightly and gave a meek wave. "Uh... yo?" I called out for him to hear. He turned fully to me and I noticed the giant blood stain all over his apron. "Well you could definitely use a shower," I stated before realizing that my mouth could just possibly get me killed if I didn't use that little filter I was sure I didn't have. Maybe I could be Macgyver for like five seconds and make one. Now I just need a paper clip, a rubber band, and a rubber chicken. I was broken from my thoughts when a pair of giant boots stepped in front of my lovely view of the ground. Pausing for a second trying to figure out how the hell someone could have feet that big I followed them up the leg, torso, and then finally to the mask covered face. "You're tall," I stated stupidly. "Kinda hurts to look up at ya. Got a step ladder anywhere?" I looked around to see if one would suddenly pop out of no where and when one didn't I looked back up at the giant. He hadn't said anything for the entire time. "Do you know where the sheriff lives? He's supposed to meet me there so we can go over the arrangement we made about half an hour ago."

Big guy nodded his head and turned to continue walking the way I was already going. I growled in annoyance hoping he would have been taking a short cut but alas I couldn't half ass my way to my new home. Jogging slightly to keep up with the guy I almost tripped in the two size too big black boots I was wearing but was saved from a nice make out session with the ground by big guy catching the back of my shirt and lifting me from the ground completely. He continued walking like it was nothing and I just stared at the ground for a moment trying to figure out how I suddenly became superman. Blinking a few times I looked up at the big guy who just kept looking forward. "So..." I muttered awkwardly, "You sure I'm not too heavy?" Suddenly I was dropped face first onto the ground. Lifting myself up on my elbows I coughed a second before becoming a smart ass. "I'll take that as a yes, aye?"

Deciding that laying in the dirt as he walked off wasn't the best of ideas I stood and ran after the guy. "Oi!" I huffed out breathing heavy from the awkward way I had to run thanks to the combination of my short stature, his tall stature, and my big ass boots of my small as feet. Thinking back to what the woman at the gas station said I stated, "You must be Tommy." The guy paused and looked at me. I took the stop in pace thankfully bending over and trying to catch my breath. I placed my hands on my knees and coughed for a second. Damn I'm out of shape... fucking prison food and no gym time. Big guy, or Tommy, looked over at me for a moment before slowing his pace a little. "Thanks," I huffed happy not to have to practically run. I then flopped down on my ass and began to take off my boots. They were just ridiculous. So my feet would get hot but that's better than my ankles breaking from the boots banging against them. Suddenly I was once again picked up by the back collar of my shirt and carried along the road. "Guess I was going too slow for ya, huh?" I asked with a large smile and scratched the back of my head.

He didn't answer but I thought I saw a slight, hesitated nod. I kept quiet for the rest of the way there. When we finally made it just over a small hill in one pasture I could see the house. It was flippin' huge! It was an old Texan styled mansion. The thing looked as if it hadn't been taken care of in years. The white paint was almost completely gone and the windows looked ready to fall out of the sills and any second. Big guy put me down and continued on his way. I followed after him making sure to try and match his steps so I didn't have another bear trap incident... and actually get caught in one. That would suck... not to mention be extremely painful. It was tough matching big guy's steps due to the fact I had shorter legs so it took a few moments longer for me to reach the house than him. I passed by the prison bus and paused for a second. The compartment that kept all our bags was open and empty. I felt my eye twitch at the thought of that old man going through my belongings. I've been stuck in this orange prison suit forever and really wanted to put my regular clothing back on. And to take a shower would also be nice... wonder what all the other guys had in their suitcases.

I walked into the house and came face to face with the old geezer. "Where's my bag?" I asked looking around the foyer with little interest. The living room was slightly dusty and dim from there being no lights. There was a couch in the middle of the room in front of a coffee table and TV. Stairs were off behind the couch and next to a swinging wooden door.

Hoyt glared at me before pointing down the hall next to the stairs. "Through there with the rest of 'em." He lent back and explained, "We go through the belongings lookin' for anything we could sell or use. While yer gettin' yer stuff go ahead and start sortin'. Ma will be in there in a few to help ya." I nodded and went to go into the room before pausing.

"Were are the rest of the cons?" I asked. I had a bone to pick with a few of 'em and wanted to get that out of the way before he killed them all. He looked me over for a moment before motioning with his head for me to follow him. We walked through the swinging door that led to the kitchen before going through the door on the other side of the room. It led to another living room. He opened a door and it looked as if it led to the basement. I could hear voices screaming and men cussing. "I'm gonna guess they're down there," I muttered.

Hoyt pushed past me and down the stairs. "Tommy!" he yelled out and the big guy form earlier came to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He looked over me for a moment before tilting his head at Hoyt in questioning. "Girly here wanted to see her friends before they were offed." Hoyt slapped me hard on the back sending me down a few steps but I caught myself and flipped off the older man in annoyance causing him to laugh. "Now you make sure she doesn't hurt herself or mess anything up. She was nice enough to bring us all this lovely food." I smiled up at the big guy before walking past him and through the water that was all over the floor. As soon as the guys caught sight of my smirking face they all went crazy. They yelled and screamed and threatened me but I just stood there and had to chuckle after a few moments.

The first I walked over to was one I've wanted to murder for a while now. First night in the hell hole he came into my cell and tried to have a pretty good time with a few of his friends. They succeeded and I've been meaning to pay him back. I grinned and widened my eyes happy now to have the chance to do so. "Well, well, well, Jamie," I tutted using his much hated name. "Don't you look pitiful?" I circled round him. He hung form a meat hook stuck in his back and I couldn't resist pushing on him to make him swing and sway as I continued to circle him. "Y'know..." I started again flipping out Johnson's pocket knife and running it over his legs while I circled him. Thanks to him swinging every once in a while he'd get pricked and would draw a bit of blood. "I didn't appreciate that welcoming comity you had when I was trying to sleep those few months ago." I nicked him again a little deeper this time. He growled at me and kicked his feet out trying to hit me in the face but I just leaned out of the way and raised an eyebrow making a face that clearly asked 'are you stupid?'. Because he kicked his legs out the hook just went further in his back making him cry out in pain. "Hm, hurts doesn't it?" I purred out the same as he had my first night when he and his friends attacked me. He just continued to glare at me pausing momentarily to clench his eyes in pain and breathe heavily.

"Rape is a very bad thing Jamie," I scolded mockingly like a mother would to a child that trampled through the old neighbor woman's garden. I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head heaving a disappointed sigh. "I just don't know what to do with you...," I looked up at him through my bangs and smiled. I smiled a smile that was too big for my face. My eyes were wide with excitement and his matched mine, only not with excitement, with fear. I walked towards him slowly waving the pocket knife back and forth. "But I have plenty of time to figure it out." I dragged the knife softly over his stomach pausing at his navel. I looked up at him with a smile before pushing hard on the nice with enough force for the thing to go into his skin and actually push him back on the hook. He screamed out in pain and I swiftly pulled my hand away ducking to avoid his body as it swung back, my knife no longer holding him in the air. "To hurt someone the way you hurt me is unforgivable," I continued on circling him again. As soon as he swung back to me I held up the knife so it stabbed right through his back. The pocket knife wasn't long enough to touch any organs but it tore through the muscle with no problem. Wouldn't kill him, just give him some much deserved pain. "Lucky you, Jamie," I cooed yanking the knife out of his back. "You were supposed to be killed as soon as you got to state weren't you?" I asked rhetorically. He was on his death sentence when I came in. The only reason he was going to state was for a public execution in the chair. "Well," I giggled my one good eye shining brightly. "Now you don't have to wait." I began walking away from the man.

"Stupid slut," He spit out causing me to pause in my step. "I should have fucked you up so bad that night. I went easy on you." he continued to shout curses at me. I glanced up to see that the big guy had been watching the whole seen. He didn't seem sure of what to do. "I'll fucking kill you!" Jamie shouted out getting pissed that I seemed to be ignoring him. Finally tired of his voice I turned and threw the knife nailing the man right in the middle of the swastika on his forehead.

"Ugly ass mother fucker," I spat out before heading back up the stairs. "Sorry for taking up so much of your time big guy." I patted the guy shoulder in apology before heading back up the stairs. I back tracked to the foyer before heading into the room Hoyt said the bags were. I had grabbed a wet towel from the kitchen and was wiping off my hands to keep the blood from getting on any clothing I might like. Luda Mae was already sitting in there and seemed to have gone through two bags already, neither being mine. I scanned the thirty or so bags that sat in the middle of the room and quickly found mine. They were all the same prison bags but they were labeled with our names and prison number. I put it off to the side and grabbed a bad and plopped cross legged on the floor and began going through it. I grabbed the clothing and bathing materials from it and put it in a pile. "So what things do you keep and throw away?" I asked the elder woman looking over a nice watch.

"We keep clothin' and anything that could be used here," she answered tossing a necklace into a basket. "Accessories or anything that could be sold we have Hoyt take to the city and pawn off." I nodded and continued to go through bags. It wasn't long before we were done with them all. "I'd say this is a good seven hundred dollars right her," Luda Mae laughed out shuffling the items that would be taken to the pawn shop. I nodded with a smirk and looked at the pile of clothes I had saved for myself. It wasn't too big but I wouldn't have to do laundry every week either so all in all it was a good scavenge. "Dinner will be in a few hours," Luda Mae said standing and putting everything in its respective bag. "There's a shower upstairs third door to the right." That said she walked out the door.

I laughed a little at how almost motherly she sounded before grabbing my things and heading up the stairs. I walked in and was surprised at how clean it was kept. I expected it to be like the rest of the house but this bathroom was cleaner than the prisons'! I set my stuff down on a towel on the floor and locked the door. The last thing I needed was for the old geezer to come in. He gave off that 'I'm a per' vibe. I didn't really get that from the big guy so I wasn't worried about him. I pulled off the large orange jumpsuit and was left in just a white tank top and black underwear. It felt nice not to have so much clothing on. I was never a fan of covering up much. As a kid I would refuse to wear long sleeves and still do unless I'm just freezing my ass off. Then I put on a hooded jacket. I turned the water on and as I waited for it to heat up I knelt down and took out a pair of jeans that were ripped in multiple places and a black tank top. I didn't typically wear bras but I probably should start now for Luda Mae's sake. She seemed like the small country woman who didn't want to show off anything to the men and wait till marriage and all that stuff.

I pulled out some underwear as well and laid it with the other clothes. I also pulled out my loved black leather boots. They fit me perfectly and went to my knees. I usually tucked my jeans into them. I felt so badass when I wore them and I wont trip every five seconds whenever I tried to walk in them. I grabbed some shampoo and conditioner that was unscented and some soap before hopping in the shower. It felt amazing to be able to shower without having to worry about having to fight off every horny guy in the prison. The warm water helped me relax after the little scene with Jamie. I hope he's who we're eating tonight. Would make me feel better. As I was lathering my hair with the shampoo I paused and wonder what was under big guys mask. I don't think it's a fashion statement and I'm positive he isn't batman... so what the hell is up with the mask? Maybe he has a really big mole... I shook the thought from my head and rinsed out the shampoo. I grabbed the conditioner and put it in my hair as I came up with idea after idea as to what was under big guy's mask. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard Hoyt banging at the bathroom door. "Yes?" I asked opening the door a crack and sticking my head out. I had a towel wrapped around my body so he couldn't see anything but some cleavage and thigh.

"Move out the way missy," he snarled and pushed his way into the bathroom. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to keep my eye from twitching but failed. Clinging the towel around my body I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. He must have felt my glare because he turned around and gave one right back. "I had ta piss," He growled turning back to the toilet and unzipping his pants. I quickly turned my head to the side staring at the wall. I did not want to see his old package.

Feeling like I was in the most ridiculous situation in my life I heaved an annoyed sigh and asked, "You couldn't have gone in the bathroom downstairs?" I assumed there was a bathroom down stairs. Actually I'm positive there is one. Houses like these typically have at least four. "Hell, you couldn't have just pissed outside? You're a man. Go piss your name in something." I heard the toilet flush and waited for the sound of his pants zipping up before turning back to glare at the man. He just smiled and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. I bit the inside of my cheek again in annoyance and cursed when he splashed me with two hands fulls of ice cold water. "Fucker!" I hissed at him as he laughed and strolled out of the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door I smirked and chuckled. That old man and I would get along just fine. I towel dried my hair and slipped into my clothes. The shirt didn't come down past my navel and the jeans were baggy and laid low on my hips. I had to use a black studded belt to keep the damn things up. I didn't tuck the jeans into my boots,because I had chosen to go barefoot, this time instead I let them just swarm around my feet. Reaching into my bag I pulled out my accessories that I just couldn't go with out. I pulled on my fingerless black leather gloves and smoothed them out all the way to my elbows. On the knuckles were silver studs like my belt. Then last but not least a pair of dark red aviator goggles. I stole them from some high school girl who bought them cause she thought they looked cool.

My black hair only reached to the tip of my shoulder and was super straight so I didn't have to worry about brushing it. I just ran my fingers through it a few times and left it at that. Putting all my belongings in my bag I left the room dragging the bag that was almost as big as myself. "This is getting ridiculous," I muttered angrily dragging the bag down the stairs only to pull on it too hard causing the damn thing to fall on top of me and send me tumbling down the stairs. I landed at the bottom rolled and stopped when I hit someone's legs. Blinking to try and get the room to stop spinning I groaned and pushed myself up. When I could finally see straight I looked at the giant feet in front of me and knew I had just tried to kill big guy. "Ugh," I groaned again and glared my bag, "Stupid bag." I hissed and stood before kicking my bag only to jump back and hold my foot in pain. I had just kicked the gun that was in there. "Gah! Fucking bag's a ninja!" I definitely just need to keep my boots on at all times and avoid fights with inanimate objects. They always win no matter how hard you try. I looked up at Tommy and noticed he was just kind of raising his eyebrow at me. I smiled and scratched the back of my head letting out a nervous chuckle, "Eh, let's just make this our little secret kay? Hushety hush." He didn't respond except for a slight, hesitated nod. "So... whatcha doin'?" I asked feeling an awkward silence coming on. He looked up the stairs and then down at his blood stained clothes. "Ah, change of clothes. Gotcha," I answered before saluting with two fingers. "Well, I'll see ya later big guy!" With that I grabbed my bag and continued dragging it across the floor. Tommy stared at my retreating figure for a while head tilted in confusion and a small bit of amusement. Guess I interested the man. Can't say I didn't get that a lot, what with my charming good looks and abrasive personality.

I left my bag in front of the couch and headed into the kitchen where I could smell food cooking. Luda Mae was standing over the stove stirring a giant pot. I hopped over and looked in. Looked like it would taste pretty good. Just one question, "Who we eatin'?"

Luda looked at me for a moment before replying, "I believe this is the young man you cut up just a few moments ago."

I nodded my head that I heard her and asked, "So where am I stayin?" When she looked at me in confusion I clarified. "The couch? Hoyt's room? Your room? …. the barn?"

She laughed a moment before wiping off her hands her apron. "You'll be staying on the fifth door to the right upstairs."

nodded and with a lazy wave over my shoulder left the kitchen to have another battle with my bag of belongings. I had just started trying to drag it when big man came down the stairs in the same outfit as before just cleaner. I nodded my head at him in greetings and felt a blush come up when I noticed that this was the second time he's walked in on me struggling with this damn thing and now I was going back up the stairs after just falling down them thanks to the damn thing. Yep I looked like a fucking genius. "Hey big guy," I said grunting a bit thanks to the heaviness of the large bag. I gave a large cheesy smile and complimented, "You clean up nice." I didn't notice his sharp pause or how he tensed up. I was too busy trying to figure out how I was gonna get the damned bag back up the stairs without killing myself or falling back down them. "So, uh..." I started placing my hands on my hips and leaning back and popping my spine. "You wanna give me a hand? Falling down the stairs once today was enough. I might try again tomorrow." I began to ramble but stopped when Tommy picked up the bag and started up the stairs. I smiled and followed after him. "It's not fair how strong you are," I pouted crossing my arms. "But hey, I'm also short so I guess having superman strength like you wouldn't make a lot of sense." He stopped and waited for me to point at the room I was staying in but I wasn't paying attention and bumped into him sending myself back down onto the floor. "I'm beginning to think I should just stay down here," I growled. Looking up at Tommy I said, "It's that door right there." He walked into the room and I stood and followed. "Thanks big guy!" I chirped and gave him a quick one armed hug around the waist. He didn't respond and I just looked around the room a minute. "Nice," I said not really sure if I meant it sarcastic or not.

I looked over at the silent man in the doorway and asked, "So you're name's Tommy right?" He nodded and I thought for a second. "I like big guy better. That alright with you?" He tilted his head for a second before nodding again. I smiled and walked over to the door. "Cool, now let's go eat." I headed down the stairs and heard him coming down after me. I hopped over the last step and bounced over to the edge of the couch and leaned against it waiting for Tommy. I walked into the kitchen after him and through the door to the dinning room. There was an older man I hadn't seen yet sitting down and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You must be Matty," I said sitting across from him

"Monty," he corrected.

"Mike," I said with a nod and turning to Hoyt ignoring the older man's annoyed mutterings. "So how long have you been eating like this?" I asked motioning to the pot full of cooked Jamie. "Doesn't seem long." I continued thinking that they would have come up with something more inventive than just stew. "I myself have eaten like this for a few years. Food get's scarce out on the streets and money isn't easy to come by when everyone thinks you're an evil whore bent on destroying their lovely small town by sleeping with all the men and making them divorce their wives and keep them from going to church." I played oblivious to the odd looks I got and just crossed my legs in the chair.

"We started a few months ago when the old slaughter house Tommy used to work at closed down," Hoyt answered standing at the head of the table and placing down a pan full of bread. I nodded to show I understood and leaned back in the chair putting it on its two back legs. Big guy after a moment of hesitation sat down beside me and I smiled at him a bit but kept looking forward. Luda Mae sat down across from big guy and began filling bowls with the stew and passing it around the table to everyone. Hoyt said grace but I didn't pay much attention. I bowed my head in respect for their believes but I didn't really believe in religion. Things happen in the world and that's how it is. I just play the hand I'm dealt and hope I get a better one next round. Monty and Hoyt began talking about something to do with visitors and Luda Mae was asking Tommy about how his day had gone in yes or no questions. I was pretty sure at this point that the big guy couldn't talk. I was alright with that. I talked enough for two people.

I basically ate in silence choosing to watch the interactions with everyone. Luda Mae was the head female in charge and definitely took care of her boys. Hoyt was the big man on campus and ruled over everyone except Luda on certain aspects. Mike, or Monty as he preferred to be called, was a sarcastic, grumpy, old man who I found hilarious. Then there's big guy... he was almost like a little kid when it came to his family. He was almost afraid to do anything. I also noticed that if he was going to eat it was only if I was looking away and he would lean his entire head over the bowl and make sure his hair hid everything from view. Hoyt would treat him like he was stupid sometimes but I don't think that's what's really going on. I think there's more to him than that. I think he's just quiet and prefers to let people do what they want. He's just an observer that's all. As a matter of fact... I think there's more to the big guy than I think.

And I plan to find out what.

* * *

><p>Tye: Very nice dramatic ending.<p>

Alpha: Thanks i thought so too.

Tye: Review people so she can feel good about at least one aspect of her life.

Alpha: Don't be a bitch! -punches tye in the face-


End file.
